


The Final Problem

by hinataisnothim (afwrit)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Execution, Ficlet, Gen, Poison, Sherlock Holmes References, Written in present tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afwrit/pseuds/hinataisnothim
Summary: The Ultimate Detective has been found guilty. It's punishment time!-Under 300 word submission I did for the 'I Am the Mastermind!' Zine.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Final Problem

Shuichi’s hand flies to his neck.

It was only a second, but a pinprick of pain stings right beneath his touch.

He pulls out a dart with Monokuma’s face engraved on it.

\- THE FINAL PROBLEM-

THE ULTIMATE DETECTIVE SHUICHI SAIHARA’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED

Giant wooden shelves rise around him. Each containing hundreds of glass bottles; only one has the antidote. He freezes for a moment before the panic sets in. He moves over to the lower levels and his eyes instinctively flit to the labels on the medications. None of the names are right. There’s ricen instead of a ricin, formaldhyde instead of formaldehyde. Even worse, all of them are names for poisonous chemicals instead of a cure.

He’s frantic. He can feel tears coming to his eyes. Monokuma’s executions never fail, but he can’t give up hope. He has a promise to keep for Kaede’s sake, he has to live up to Kaito’s expectations, he has to stop Kokichi—

He grabs the stepladder. He can feel the poison coursing through his veins. He needs to go faster, but he can’t afford to mistake one of the names. Shuichi stops at the highest echelon. He sees one of the bottles is backwards. He grabs it and reads the inscription:

_Monokuma’s Super-Secret Antidote! (Be Careful!)_

He laughs. Of course it was that obvious, of course it would have been in plain sight, and his fingers are shaking as he laughs.

CRASH!

The bottle slips from his hands and smashes into the floor. The liquid inside runs along the tile.

Shuichi laughs. He laughs, and laughs, and he keeps laughing as he lets go of the railing of the stepladder. His body falls backwards.

He’ll never know if it was the poison or the fall that kills him.

\- EXECUTION COMPLETE -

**Author's Note:**

> i'm making an effort to post more.


End file.
